heroesparadoxfandomcom-20200214-history
Strategies
Strategy for stages, arena, bosses and more. Combination of heroes is most important strategy for getting higher score on Arena or defeat bosses and stages in Heroes Paradox. Combinations mage / Fire sorceress / Ice wizard / Mysterious mage - All mage party Positive: These guys are absolute powerhouses, dealing damage like it's going out of style. Definitely fun. Negative: Squishy as hell. Ok, they are all Mages, so that's expected. No Healing without the Cleric. Xeromn's Hypnotise spell seems to have a rather long windup. So most of the time I waste it, because it does not retarget when the original target dies. '/ Paladin / Fire sorceress / Cleric ' This combination has great potential for getting big score on Arena. Generals Character builds Cleric Wizard Sorceress Mage Work Through mage party walk through contributed by nullZone from TouchArcade Forum. - First try - Party is: Anoop (Dark Mage), Fila (Fire Sorceress), Lian (Ice Wizard), Xerom (Mysterious Mage ) . Positive: These guys are absolute powerhouses, dealing damage like it's going out of style. Definitely fun. Negative: - Squishy as hell. Ok, they are all Mages, so that's expected. - No Healing without the Cleric. - Xeromn's Hypnotise spell seems to have a rather long windup. So most of the time I waste it, because it does not retarget when the original target dies. I just run into my first major wall with Stage 10's Boss. At lvl 12 average he's unbeatable with that party, they die too fast. I think I also made a mistake with trying to focus on the active skills that early on. Should have put the skillpoints into attackspeed/damage instead, it seems. - Second Try - General information: - First Active Skill unlock is on level 10. Always improve those, they are really worth it. - On level 15 & 25, you get 2 Active Skills unlocked. Best save the skillpoint on level 14 & 24, so you can upgrade both A.S. on level 15/25 immediately. - Magic Armor (+7% Defense/Skillpoint) I find pretty useless on the Mages. You have almost no defense to start with. Even max. +63% of 16 Def is only 10 more Defense points. - Decide early on what you want your Hero to focus on, and plan skill distribution and trinkets accordingly. E.g. if you want fast normal attacks with lots of boom, it's not advised to invest skillpoints into -Cooldown or +Skilleffect. - Before you unlock all 3 actives, focus on buying trinkets for your Heroes who rely on normal Att.Power and Speed. Only exception is the Cleric, see below. - Keep in mind that the Cleric's Groupheal spell takes a tiny bit to fire off, it's not instant. Don't wait till you are on your last breath with using it. Here's my take on things: 1) Cleric: You want her to be able to pump out Groupheal as often as possible asap. As soon as you can, buy her the Hat that gives -0.6 Cooldown (second shop). Don't forget you can equip 2 of them. I maxed "First Aid" first, for more overall healing power. Then "Haste Spell" and "Proficiency" for shorter cooldown. Currently working on maxing "Inspiration" to speed up her normal healing, too. Note that if the +Skilleffect and +Skillcrit Passives also affect healing, it might be better to invest in those instead of Inspiration. 2) Fire Mage: By far the biggest boomstick in my arsenal. I focused her on Attack power and speed. At level 37, she has 322 Attack, highest value of my 3 damage dealers. I maxed Madness first, as it gives +3% Attack per point. Then Inspiration for more Att.Speed. Followed by Perfect Spell for a whopping +45% Skill Effect total. Now working on Proficiency to reduce skill cooldown. For trinkets, at early/mid-game she can be low priority. I gave her the Witch Cat and Mysterious Claw (which you get as stage rewards). At Shop 3, I upgraded her to 2x +20% Att.Speed. 3) Ice Mage: This guy has some great Active Skills, and Passives to support that. I maxed Inspiration first, though, to give his normal attack some bite, too. Then it was all Actives support, with maxing Haste Spell (-Cooldown) and Perfect Spell (+Skilleffect), in that order. Next is Proficiency for even shorter Cooldown. Same as the Cleric, make giving him -Cooldown trinkets 2nd-highest priority right after the Cleric. 4) Dark Mage: In my opinion, he offers the most variety in upgrade paths. With his Lifedrain skill, he's the one Mage you have to worry least about healing with. I maxed Cursed Spell first, for more draining goodness. Then I followed that up with Inspiration for more Att.Speed, and Staff Mastery for more Att.Power. However, I do think that focusing on Actives could be equally valid; especially given that his second special Passive is Lucky Strike (+Skill Crit). For me, that was devalued a bit by Dark Hole's aiming problems. And I didn't want to have all 4 Heroes focused on Actives. Trinkets-wise, I gave him +Att.Speed items to get more Lifedrain out faster. - The Cleric is a must. Without healing, you are screwed in the mid/long run. That makes for one mandatory party slot. Leaving only 3 of the 4 for playing around. My idea to remedy it: Make all of Anoop's attacks/skills have the "Lifesteal transfers HP to lowest-HP partymember" property his "Summon Wraiths" attack has. Make his Reaper weaker, and remove the "50% chance to fail" in turn. It's the only skill with a percent chance, and feels quite out of place. This could make him a viable alternative Healer. Weaker than Cleric of course, but then he can do more damage too. So I started another Mage playthrough, where I replaced Xaromn(Mysterious Mage) with the Cleric. Going a lot a smoother, my Heroes almost never die. Stage 10 Boss was still a major challenge. I needed to level my group up to lvl 15 (gives the third active skill, and a 2nd point in the second) to deal damage to kill him before he overwhelmed me. Shows that in some situations you need a tank to make things easier. On the plus side, I had enough Gold to immediately upgrade all weapons & armours, and even buy a new expensive trinket. - As expected, I hit another wall with the Stage 20 Boss. Had to grind up to level 30 this time, before I managed to take him down. - Next wall came up in Stage 24. The enemy groups were too large to dispatch quickly. And the Mages are so squishy, they fall to a few hits. Had to work them up 2 more levels (to 32/33) to get through that one. - Surprisingly, the Stage 25 Boss after that was a piece of cake. - And Stages 26-29 were pretty okay, too. - I do expect that the end bosses will give me a real headache. They dish out a lot of hurt, and can take equally much in return. - 2nd to last boss was surprisingly easy, didn't break a sweat. - Level 40-41 now, and almost managed to beat the last boss, too. First try at level 39 I died to the giant Knight and his minions. - Not too different from my first party, actually. They ended with: Anoop Darkmage lvl 39, Lael Cleric 42, Durahan Darkknight 39, Edan Paladin 41. Going by the early/mid-game experience, I expected a lot more grinding for the Mages, at least up to level 50. On second try I didn't see my Healer was standing in the dragonfire. When I noticed, it was too late Still was really close, though. Level 45 should do it easily, I guess. - Overall, once I got past the initial speedbumps, it was much easier than I expected from a party of squishies Melee Party Walk Though contributed by nullZone from TouchArcade Forum. Our heroes obviously are Lugh, Leon, Durahan, Edan. Details on how to level them up come in the next post. ( Knight, Spartan, Death Knight, Paladin ) First of all, if you want to try this: This is tough. You WILL die a lot. It's a real challenge to play without the Cleric. Be prepared for a lot of grind. Some general advise first: - As I posted earlier, there is a movement bug where Heroes sometimes get stuck or move off in a random direction. This can - and sometimes will - kill you. Be on the lookout for it, and immediately order them to where they should be when it happens. - Keep your party together and focus enemies down: Quite frequently each Hero targets a separate enemy, or the group splits in 2 and 2. Sometimes it's not a problem. But sometimes you really want them all to focus on one enemy, so be prepared to intervene and reroute them. - Some ranged enemies (Hello Bomb Goblins!) are a huge pain, and you want to take them out with priority. Like the dynamite-stick throwing Goblins in Stage 2 and onwards; those are even more nasty because they do AoE damage. Whenever possible, rush and kill them first. - Buying weapons & armour: You always want to skip the earlier tiers, and go right for the best the Shop has to offer. Saves you a lot of Gold. - Buying trinkets: Don't. Well, almost. Skip anything you won't really need/use and go straight for the good stuff, like the big +HP Amulets or the Lifedrain trinkets. Also, don't forget to sell everything you don't use. Now, on to "how to best upgrade your all-melee party's skills". In general, you need to focus a lot more on survivability and defense than when playing with the Cleric in your party. Naturally, this comes at the cost of damage potential: These guys can't hold a candle to my earlier all-Mage party in the "lay down the hurt" department. This of course makes Stages last longer, so you need even more staying power to last through. Here's how to get there: - Grind, lots of grind - The current upgrade path goes till level 35, which is where I almost am at now. I will update this post when I get to higher levels. - Dodge only pays off at high/max levels. I tried to focus on Dodge instead of HP with the Spartan, and it didn't work out well. Much better to go for extra HP first, and save Dodge for further down the line. - Of course, the usual about upgrading your Active Skills applies. Don't neglect those, you'll need them. Lugh the Knight: Max Chivalry first, for the +5% HP per point. Next, go with Agility for more Attack Speed. I chose this to get more use out of the Lifesteal trinkets. After that, you have a choice: Go for more attack power, or more defense. I chose the first, and started upgrading Might for more Attack Power. If you want more staying power, I'd pick Vitality (+4% HP / point) over Guardian or Dodge. Edan the Paladin: Max Holy Knight first, it's the same as Lugh's Chivalry with a whopping +5% HP / point. Same as with Lugh, I went for Agility next. For Edan I chose Vitality for even more HP as third skill to max out. Durahan the Dark Knight: So, this guy has Lifedrain. Go for it, right away. Which translates to "max out Vampire Heritage first". As with the other 2, max Agility next. I followed this up with Vitality for more HP. Leon the Spartan: Vitality first for more HP, followed by Agility. Guardian for more Defense as third skill to upgrade. You could go for Sharpen Spear of course, for the whopping +6% Attack / point. However, I do not recommend it: the lower armour makes the Spartan more squishy than the other 3, and in my experience so far he really needs the extra HP. Gameplay progress and grind: You have no Healer, so you need to be way more overpowered than when playing with the Cleric. Again, if you don't feel like grinding a lot, don't try this at home, kids - Even the Stage 5 boss is tough in this setup. But you should be able to defeat him with a bit of grind, and without investing into trinkets. - Stage 10 Boss: Now, this guy does need proper preparation already. Everyone needs to have the best weapon & armour from the first Shop. Also, you will need the +60HP Amulet of Health for at least 2 of your Heroes. Note though that it's better to grind for XP a bit more, and save the Gold for the second Shop that opens when you beat Stage 10; instead of buying 8 of the Amulets. Stage 9 Challenge is where I did my grinding, despite the fact that you need to move your party to the right by hand now and then. - Super Happy Fun Shopping Time: Second Shop is open now. Go buy the best weapon and armor for everyone immediately. After that, gradually replace your trinkets with 2x +4% Lifedrain Bag of Devouring for everyone. Best is to save up 400 Gold, so you can buy 2 at once and outfit one Hero in one go. Lather, rinse, repeat. - Stage 20 Boss: A good stage for grinding in preparation for that guy is Stage 18 Challenge. Easy to win, short, good XP and Gold rewards. Around level 28 (maybe even earlier), your Heroes can survive the Stage without Lifedrain trinkets. When you reach that point, replace the Lifedrain with 2x +10% XP Gain Exp Stone. Expensive at 300 Gold apiece, but definitely worth it. And that's where I am currently, grinding up for the Stage 20 Boss. I hope/guess that level 35 will be enough, 3 more to go. Once I made it past Stage 20, it was a walk in the park right up to the final boss battle. Even the Stage 30 boss, where I expected to hit another wall, went down easily. And I made it halfway through the final battle on first try. Killed the King, only to succumb a few seconds later. Playing Arena now to level up more, with suprisingly good results. Leon and Lugh always die around Stage 20-30. Durahan and Edan make for a great killteam, though. Even with the other 2 dead, they survived till wave 63 Hoping to get some high-end equipment from the Arena while leveling up. It took far less grind than I expected, the final result actually is just a few levels above my parties with Cleric: Lugh Knight level 44, Edan Paladin 48, Durahan 47, Leon 47. I expected level 60+, at least. The main difference was that you have to do most of your grinding early on, before Stage 20 as mentioned earlier. And not in smaller chunks spread out over the whole playthrough, with a small spike at the end. Equipment: All had the best armor and weapon from the last shop. I only played Arena twice past wave 60. And got a +300HP Holy Grail both times. Durahan, with his innate Lifedrain, had 2x +20% Attack Speed "Medal of Champion". The other 3 each used 2x +6% Lifedrain "Blood Diamonds". I think it should be possible to do a no-Healer run with only the 4 Mages, or 3 Mages and the Archer. But I also expect that this would take even more early-game grind, which is just a tad too tedious compared to late-game Arena-leveling that I do not want to do it again soon. Almost forgot: Planning skill progression ahead got way less important past level 35. I filled up whatever I was working on, and then invested mainly in more survivability (HP, Dodge, Defense). With the noteable exception of Leon, who was the main damage dealer with his maxed +6% Damage skill. Total playing time: 5h 30m; short and sweet overall, despite the drag of grind before Stage 20. The grind also accounts for the longer playing time. My first game was 4h 30m, mostly due to experimenting around. 3 Mages + Cleric was the second playthrough, and the fastest with 3:30h. With the right party, under 2 hours might be doable, but rather demanding I think.